Marriage Isn't For Everyone
by TIRN33
Summary: Damian Wayne got Iris West pregnant. After more contemplating than necessary, they decided to get married. And they're totally ready...right? Damian/Irey Speeddemon. Rated M for later chapters.


_**W o w,**_** Okay so it's been FOREVER since I made a story right? Hahahaha haha ha. Sorry, no excuse for that. But here...here's a Speeddemon story and this is a squeal to Nine Months by The-Batcow. **

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Irey, I told you. The bows are tacky." Linda West plucked the bow from behind her back. "You need…something. But not a bow."

"Then what?" Iris West dropped her arms to her side with a small whine.

"Why don't you get it in a darker color?" Lian Harper suggested as she poked at the year old Maggie Wayne in her arms. "Lord knows white isn't exactly your color right now."

"Lian." Koriand'r smacked the back of Lian's shoulder.

"Hey." Lian scooted away while holding the baby close to her chest. "I'm with child."

"Ugh, don't say that." Donna Troy brought her fingers to her temple with a sigh. "I already saw one of my best friend's babies have a baby. I don't wanna see you pregnant anytime soon, Lian."

"Heh, how do you think I felt when I found out she was pregnant?" Linda questioned as she brought the bow to her chest.

"Okay. Can we get back to the dress now?" Irey pulled up the dress with her dainty hands. "I mean, I think the whole white dress thing is ridiculous, too. So…"

"No!" The females shouted in unison.

"Look, Irey, we get it. You're obviously not a…" Barbra Gordon tipped her head to the side with a shrug of her shoulders. "But-."

"I wasn't a virgin when I married your father." Linda blurted out with a dead pan expression.

"Linda, you don't have to-."

"No, no. I think she should know." Linda shook her head at Barbra.

"Mom, you told me you were." Irey crossed her arms.

"I know, I know." Linda raised her hands to her shoulders. "But, I wasn't. And it's okay."

"Wow, we have a problem with staying on topic." Lian commented.

"Ugh, God, she's right." Irey slapped her hands against her clothed thighs.

"Look, just stay with the white." Donna stated. "It looks good against your freckles."

"Really?" Irey blinked. "I think I should go with a champagne color." She stood in front of the mirror wearing a strapless white dress that fluttered down passed her feet. "I mean-."

"No, you're getting White. And that's the end of it." Linda stated as she stomped near her daughter.

* * *

"I've already got the Bachelor Party planned out." Dick Grayson spread his hands out in front of his face. "We're gonna go to-."

"No." Damian cut his elder off.

"What? Why no?" Dick's face fell.

"Because there's really no use for it." Damian answered. "I don't need to see other women completely naked or stripping. It's indecent."

"Irey's going to have a Bachelorette Party." Tim stated as he walked behind Damian in the kitchen.

"So? That's her. I don't have a desire to have one." Damian waved his hand.

"Oh, come on! Dami-Uh-Bruce!" Dick threw his hand back to Bruce, who was sitting was on the couch with a spoon in his mouth.

"Don't drag me into this." He pulled the spoon out and dipped it into his soup. "It's Damian's wedding. Not yours."

"But, he's gotta have a Bachelor Party!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Ugh!" Dick threw his hands in the air. "Tim, come on!"

"What? No!" Tim shook his head. "I'm not going to that."

"What!?"

"Dude, that's gross. Why would I want to go to my Little Brother's Bachelor Party? That's basically watching women dry hump him. No thanks." Tim held up his hand.

"I give up." Dick crumbled up his plans and tossed it behind him.

"Hey, pick that up." Bruce called.

* * *

A year had passed since Irey had given birth to Magdalene (Maggie) Wayne and decided it was time to get married. Despite Irey's father's disapproval and Bruce's anger, they put their foot down about it. They were in love. They were doing it.

A year they spent with the baby.

A year they spent together.

A year they decided they should get married.

Irey still remembers the night Damian proposed.

Well…

It wasn't exactly a proposal…

Damian had gotten back from a mission with the rest of the Teen Titans. His face was bloodied and bruised, his attire ripped to almost shreds. He was breathing heavily as he leaned against the door frame.

Irey zoomed over to him and pulled him into her arms. "Ohmygoddamianwhathappenedareyouokay-?"

"Let's get married." He breathed.

"What?"

"Let's get married." He repeated.

"Now?"

"Yes."

Irey smiled. In fact, she broke out into laughter. "Yes." She nodded as she held him. "Let's get married."

Irey didn't get a ring until her eighteenth birthday.

But still.

They had their second thoughts.

Too bad neither of them has said anything.

* * *

**Well, here it is! I hope you guys love it! R&R like always~**


End file.
